


I've Come Home Now

by Euphiie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphiie/pseuds/Euphiie
Summary: The roads had been clear, and the weather was amazing. Dry like the western states are, unlike back in New York. This would be my last summer away from home, for I was about to begin my studies. By this time in six years I would be finishing school in Cambridge, but that was an impossible dream considering how much my life was about to change within the next few minutes.Story takes place long before the events in Blackwater.





	I've Come Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first story I'm posting, it's just something I've been writing on my own time. Not sure if I will continue it on here but that honestly depends on what people think, that means I'm open to critique! Enjoy :)

**July 1887**

**West Elizabeth**

 

The carriage pulled by four horses made its way quickly down the path to Blackwater. I was heading back home, getting on a boat straight to New York City. I had just spent the summer with family in Saint Denis, and I was taken to Valentine to visit a potential suitor.

The roads had been clear, and the weather was amazing. Dry like the western states are, unlike back in New York. This would be my last summer away from home, for I was about to begin my studies. By this time in six years I would be finishing school in Cambridge, but that was an impossible dream considering how much my life was about to change within the next few minutes.

There was a hold up ahead, and the four horses had skidded to a halt. We were being robbed. I cursed my family for not choosing a more inconspicuous carriage for me to travel in, with my two attendants. The shades had been closed and I have been warned plenty of times not to open them, so all I could do was listen. I heard a loud voice talking to our driver, not sure what he was saying, and Alice moved from the opposite side of the carriage to mine.

“Everything will be okay, Miss Bloomfield,” she said as she slowly put her hand over my mouth. As if I would make a sound, I was trying to hear what the thieves were saying. The only thing I felt were Alice’s tears on the side of my face, and the sound of horseshoes getting closer to both doors of the carriage. That’s when Nancy also came over to my other side. She put her arms around the both of us right as both sides of the carriage opened up, filling the darkened space with the bright light of the afternoon.

“Why don’t you step out now, ladies,” the gruff voice I heard before had said, “No one will get hurt if we all just take it slow.” I chose to comply with this person, who was clearly dangerous, and tried to stand up but Alice and Nancy wouldn’t let me.

I tried to push forward again, they didn’t budge. “I think it will be better if we get out,” I suggested and they both shook their heads.

“Maybe it will be easier for y’all if I count to three.” The voice said again, and he started counting.

“One.” Alice started shaking.

“Two.”

“Come on!” I shouted to them slightly, still nothing.

He waited a few seconds longer before saying, “Three.” And suddenly both women were pulled away from me, dragged out of the carriage, and continued to scream until one voice ceased completely and the other was muffled by a hand.

I chose to not receive the same fate, so after a few seconds I stood up and walked out of the carriage myself.

 

 

I watched as a man plundered through my things, while another was off behind a rock with a muffled voice that sounded a lot like Nancy, and another watched over our driver and a knocked out Alice, at least I hope she was just knocked out. The fourth man had gotten off his horse and was now walking over to me.

“What is your name, Miss?” He asked me, looking me up and down.

I thought for a moment, then turned to him. “Jennifer Kilgore.” I stated as if it was true.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry Miss Kilgore but we were told that a very wealthy business man would be travelling this way today in a carriage that was described to look exactly like yours,” he said and began to approach me. “And since the carriage is here, and the wealth is here,” he gestured at my outfit, “There is clearly no businessman, but I would still like to recieve my money.”

He was a smart man, I’ll give him that. “Yes I understand, Mr.?”

“Van der Linde.”

“Mr. Van der Linde,” I said. “Just us in the carriage on this fine afternoon, any money we had was already taken by your friends here.” The mention of the others had now attracted the attention of the rest of the outlaws. Mr. Van der Linde had pushed his hat up slightly, and curled his thumbs around his belt loops. 

“Where are you from Miss Kilgore?”

“New York City.” He took another step forward, his eyes not leaving mine for a moment. I had not moved from my spot.

“You’d think such a large city full of con artists would have better liars.” He barely finished the sentence before pulling out his gun quickly, but another shot had went off before then. I flinched as I heard the exchange of gunfire, and watched our driver fall to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

“Ah, jay-sus.” The young man standing nearest to him was shaking his arm vigorously, and jumping around, “The son of a bitch shot me!” Dutch was now putting his gun away, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The man that had Nancy behind the rock was now heading back towards the carriage. His hands were bloody, and everyone looked to him as well.

“What?” He paused, “I thought we were getting ambushed, I panicked.” He said with a smirk on his face.

I heard Dutch sigh. “I’m very sorry about this Miss Kilgore.” I was about to face him when I suddenly felt a blunt object hit the back of my head and everything went black.

 

 

I awoke inside a tent, with a raging headache. There were lanterns lit up around the area, and I was very close to a campfire. A standing figure cast a shadow near the entrance. I noticed that I wasn’t wearing any of the clothes I had on before. I tried to say something but the only sound that came out of my mouth was a groan. That got the mans attention though, and he made his way into the tent slowly. I noticed it was the same man who was robbing the carriage.

He took his hat off slowly, and in my loopy state I couldn’t stop myself from taking in all his features. Such an innocent expression on such a dangerous man. He looked to be a few years older than me, but still extremely mature in the way he carried himself. Immediately I wondered what led him to choose this lifestyle.

After a few moments of silence, I wet my lips and tried to speak again. “You robbed me,” I managed to croak out, my throat was very dry.

“We did.” He said and continued staring at me, till he realized my predicament and made his way over to the side of my bed slowly. Being extremely careful, keeping his hand on his gun the entire time, he reached over and passed me a cup of water. The curls in my hair loosened as I picked myself up, leaving strands of orange hair standing up everywhere. I must have looked like I’ve been living in the woods for the past six weeks, yet the man never took his eyes off me as I drank all the water.

“Thank you.” I finally said and he took the empty cup from my hand. He stood up and left the tent without a word, before stopping at the entrance for a moment, “Arthur.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” I repeated.

 

* * *

 

_**August 1887** _

_**West of Wallace Station, West Elizabeth** _

 

_ It has been over a month since I have found myself at the camp of Dutch van der Linde. Everyone knows me here as Jennifer Kilgore, that is how I introduced myself and that is the way it stayed. I should have said something earlier if I wanted them to actually know my real name but maybe it is better off like this. I do not feel like myself anymore, things are much different now.  _

_ The man, Arthur, had shown up at my tent throughout the first week almost daily bringing me water and food. Others have also stopped by, bringing either food or water but never saying too much. Makes me feel as if I was accidentally caught and now being held captive but no one actually wants me there either. The only people who have shown any interest in my well-being so far (apart from Arthur, I guess) have been a man named Hosea and his wife Bessie. They are both extremely kind to me, always smiling, and he is the one who had given me this journal and a pencil. He said he had been saving it for somebody else but did not think the time was right. They had started calling me Jenny. _

_ As much as I should hate these people for halting my life, I do not. In reality I have been enjoying my first month here. Once I started feeling better I began helping out around the camp. I helped the women wash the clothes and cook the meat that was brought back to camp from the hunts. It definitely took me some time to catch on, considering I have never cooked before in my life, or cleaned in that case.  _

_ I have been avoiding the others in camp, especially the ones who were at the stagecoach robbery. I have learned their names to be Davey and Mac, they are brothers. _

 


End file.
